Nothing To Worry About
by trishaj48
Summary: When he first found out that she was "just a senior" he began to worry. But after he spent some time with her he knew she would be his. A story from my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Roger Jones was one of Gilbert Grissom's few close friends so when he asked him to be his best man there was no way he was going to say NO. Roger told him to met him in front of the math building, he was going to met Arlene there and introduce him to Sara Sidle, Arlene's maid of honor.

"She's a sweet girl," Rodger said, "One of Arlene's best friends."

Grissom was suddenly nervous. Arlene was, in his opinion, a little ditzy. Would Sara be too?

"We'll go to POPS and hash over the details of the wedding over lunch," Roger said.

"Is Arlene a math professor?" Grissom asked. He had never meant her.

Rodger laughed, "No. She is a student. A senior this year."

Now Grissom was really concerned. If Sara was one of Arlene's friends could that means that they are the same age? That would make her close to 15 years younger then him.

As he approached the math building he seen Roger standing next to a beautiful brunette. He knew it was not Arlene, she was a red head. (That was how he referred to her - "His hot red head.")

"This is Sara Sidle," Roger said, "Sara, Dr. Gilbert Grissom."

Grissom took her outstretched hand, "Gil."

Gil was stunned. He loved her eyes, her smile. Sara looked directly at him and gave him a firm handshake. What a beautiful woman he thought.

"Sara," she said.

"Arlene needs a few more minutes," Roger said, "Why don't you two head to POPS and we'll catch up?"

Gil said, "If you want to, Sara."

She smiled and nodded.

It had been a long time since Gil felt awkward and shy around a woman. As they walked and talked, he didn't know where to look and was self-conscious about where to put his hands. He decided to keep them in his pocket so as not to accidentally brush up against her.

He was impressed at how smart and articulate and mature she seemed. This was a woman he could be interested in, even if she was much younger then him.

Sara wanted to know about his career. Entomology was a part of her job, she was a CSI.

When the conversation lulled Sara caught him gazing at her, and he looked away. When he looked back, she was looking at him. They each smiled. Gil wished he knew if she was involved with anyone.

"Ever been married?" she asked.

Gil was glad she asked, at least the subject had been brought up. He happily told her NO, that he had never been serious about anybody.

"How about you?" he asked, feeling that she had opened the door.

"Only one steady boyfriend when I was a freshman in high school. He was a senior and when he graduated he moved. I haven't heard from him since."

"His loss," Gil said.

"Thanks, I think," Sara said, a little uncertain what he meant.

Gil felt bolder, "Was he blind?"

When she didn't say anything he suddenly felt foolish, "I mean some men don't know what they have."

She still didn't say anything and Gil felt like an idiot.

Knowing he must have already overstepped his boundaries he decided to threw caution to the wind, "You are a beautiful woman."

With that she smiled, "Thank you."

They reached Pops and decided to wait outside for Roger and Arlene to show up.

One of the questions he had asked while they were walking was her age, he was pleasantly surprised when she told him. They had made several jokes about the difference in their ages.

"If you don't make a big deal about my age I promise not to make one of yours," Sara said.

"Deal," he said, a smile on his lips, "You appear a lot older."

"I think I will take that as a compliment," she said.

"Please do," he said.

Sara shyly smiled. She was about to say something when Roger and Arlene showed up.

Roger made the formal introductions.

"How are you two getting along?" Arlene asked.

"Fine," Sara said.

"I so hoped you two would get along," Arlene said, smiling.

"Shall we?" Roger said, opening the door for the ladies.

Over lunch wedding planes were discussed.

"Everything is set up for next month. Nothing formal," Roger said, "Just family and a few friends. You can wear that blue suit you wore to Harvey's retirement party."

"That will work perfect," Arlene chimed in, "Sara's dress is going to be a powder blue. I'll get you a tie and vest to match it."

"Your boutonniere will be a blue rose," Roger added.

"Roger's will be white," Arlene said, "My colors are blue and white. Sara will have a corsage of blue roses and my bouquet is made of white ones."

Arlene smiled and stood, "Sara and I have to go dress shopping."

Roger stood and kissed her. Gil smiled, stood and pulled out Sara's chair for her.

"Would you do me the honor of having dinner with me tonight?"

Sara smiled, wrote something on a napkin and handed it to him.

"Would love to. Here's my address. I'll see you around 6."

"Until 6," he said, taking her left hand in his and kissing it.

"I told you that you would like him," Arlene said to Sara when they were out of earshot, "And he is so handsome."

Chapter 2

Arlene and Sara went to HELEN'S FORMAL WEAR one of the best places to get the things they needed. Arlene tried on several dresses and after what seemed like forever, settled on a floor length chiffon gown with lace covering. The veil was pure lace and hung down to the center of her back. Sara looked over several different ones before coming out of the dressing room in one that she just loved.

"It's beautiful," Arlene said.

The dress was powder blue full length, pleated chiffon. The top was sleeveless with a V neckline and backless, it had broached details at the waist with an A-line skirt.

"I love it," Sara said, "But I'm not sure I can afford it."

Irene smiled, "Roger is fitting bill."

The ladies also found a tie and vest that perfectly matched Sara's dress along with shoes before they left the store.

"You can give Grissom his vest and tie when he picks you up for dinner," Arlene said, handing Sara the bag.

Sara gathered her dress, her shoes and the bag and got out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

At 6 on the dot Grissom knocked on Sara's door.

"You look lovely," he said.

Sara thanked him and took the African Violet plant he handed her. Gil and Sara sat in the dinner talking and eating. The talked about everything, their childhood, families and what their plans were for the future. Gil loved the sound of her voice, he couldn't image that an angles voice would be more beautiful. It was then that he decided that he was falling in love with her.

After dinner Gil walked Sara to her door.

"OH, I have something for you," she said, unlocking the door, "Please come in."

Once inside she gave Grissom the bag that contained his vest and tie.

"This is for the wedding," she said.

After a few awkward minutes of silence Sara said, "Um, I guess it's time to call it a night."

Mustering up all his courage he tenderly kissed her, "Good night."

Sara smiled, "Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

In the month since they had met Gil and Sara had lunch several times together at POPS and even went out to dinner again a few times. Gil had mixed emotions when he seen her name on his class schedule for the class that started shortly.

The wedding was held at the chapel on campus. Along with Arleen's family, who came up from Florida, and Roger's brother, there was several friends in attendance. With all the people that was there all Gil could think of was Sara and how beautiful she was. After the ceremony there was a reception held in one of the conference rooms. Gil and Sara were sitting at one of the tables when the music started.

"Shall we?" he asked, standing and taking her hand.

Sara smiled and followed him to the dance floor. He loved the way she fit into his arms, the feel of her skin and the way she smelled.

"You look so beautiful," he told her.

Sara blushed, "You look rather handsome yourself."

When things wrapped up Gil offered to take Sara home, "You shouldn't walk home by yourself."

At her door Sara thanked him. Gil took her in his arms and kissed her.

"You want to come in for a nightcap?" she asked.

Gil nodded and followed her in. Sara poured two glasses of wine and they sat on the couch. Gil took a sip of his drink then let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid I have a problem," he said

"That would be?" she asked.

"You," Gil said.

"Me?" was her confused answer.

Gil smiled, "Yes, you. I could very easily fall for you."

Sara tenderly kissed him, "And that would be a problem why?"

Gil chuckled, "Where would you like me to start? The age difference. The fact that I teach one of the classes you will be attending. What people would say."

"The age thing only bothers you. I can transfer to Professor Keller's class and I don't give a flip what anyone say or think," Sara said.

But…..," he said.

"But nothing," Sara said, "Because you see, I have already fallen for you."

Gil smiled, "Then I don't see a problem."

"I do," she said.

"What?" he questioned, with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"What we'll have for breakfast," Sara said, standing and taking his hand.

Sara started toward her bedroom.

"We can't. I don't have…." Gil said.

Sara took his hand, "I have that covered, nothing to worry about."

They kisses as they slowly undressed each other. Gil eased her to the bed, his mouth covered Sara's mouth, then her cheeks, ears and neck. His fingers skimmed along the surface of her soft skin. He trailed along the outside length of her thigh and then made his way back up her body along the same route.

Sara had never experienced anything like this, his touch sent electric shock waves straight to her core. She felt as if she was floating and would explode at any minute.

When Gil entered her, her body shook. Sara lost all control of herself as the waves of pleasure pounded into her. She could feel his manhood as he gently moved inside her, it took only a few strokes to send her over the edge that she had been teetering on. He whispered her name as he released himself.

Gil gathered her in, and she nestled against his chest. He felt Sara relax and heard her deep, even breathing as she fell asleep minutes later. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. It took only a few minutes to join her in the peaceful sleep that satisfied lovers share.

Chapter 4

SIX MONTHS LATER

Sara graduated and received her level 3 grade. Their relationship blossomed and soon they moved into a small apartment just off campus.

Gil and Sara had just returned from dinner, she knew something was wrong, he had been so far away all evening.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "Why would you think anything is wrong?"

"You've been a million miles away all night," she said, sitting next to him. "What's going on?"

There was something on his mind. He had received an offer form WLVU in Las Vegas, they wanted him to take over the Forensic Entomology Department.

Gil smiled, "I'm sorry. It's just that I heard from an old friend of mine and well, what he said has got me thinking."

"Tell me," she said.

Gil told her about the job offer, "It's a fantastic offer and something I have always wanted. I know that I teach but to be the head of the department….."

"Then take it," she told him.

"I can't ask you to give up your job," he said taking her hands in his, "It's so important to you."

Sara smiled, "Vegas has a crime lab, I'll just apply there."

"It may take a while for you to get it. What will you do in the mean time?" he asked.

Sara gently kissed him, "I'll just enjoy being Mrs. Gilbert Arthur Grissom."

Gil pulled her close to him, "Then you will?"

She just nodded. Three weeks ago he had asked her to be his wife, she told him she needed a little time.

"I'll call Marvin tomorrow," he said, "I'm going to tell him a need a month to wrap things up here."

Sara stood, "I think it's time for me to go bed, I have an early shift tomorrow."

"What some company?" he asked.

Sara smiled, "Of course. You know I sleep better wrapped in your arms."

After slipping into their sleeping cloths Gil wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.

"Night love," he said kissing her.

"Love you," she told him.

The next morning Gil called his friend in Vegas and got things started. Later that evening Sara got things started too. She filled out the papers online for a position in the Vegas Crime Lab.

One month later Dr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom moved into their new home. They were able to find a place out in the country with just enough land for her to plant a small vegetable garden and for him to do something else he always wanted to do, start a bee colony.

Six weeks after their move Sara received the call she had been waiting for. There was an opening in the Crime Lab, she was to report the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

THEIR FIRST ANNIVERSARY:

Things have been just perfect for the newly weds. Sara's vegetable garden had been producing enough to satisfy their needs and Gil's bee hive colony was thriving. Mostly Sara loved the fresh honey they made.

Things at the lab was also going smoothly. Sara had made several friends. Because of his knowledge of Entomology he was often asked to assist with their cases.

Gil and Sara had decided to celebrate their anniversary by going out for dinner and dancing.

Just before they left Gil walked into the bedroom where Sara was finishing getting dressed.

"I have something for you," he said.

He handed her a box. When she opened it her eyes lit up, inside was a beautiful bundle of snow white fur.

"You are so beautiful," Sara said, lifting the Burmese puppy from the box.

"Oh Gil, I love his eyes," she said staring into two large blue eyes, "What's his name?"

"I have the papers here," he said, "You fill out the name."

"Puck," Sara said smiling.

"Puck?" he said.

"My favorite character in Shakespeare "A Midsummers Night Dream," she answered.

Gil smiled, "I have another surprise for you. Dr. Morton has retired and his replacement is starting tomorrow along with his assistant."

"Dr. Morton? The math professor?" she asked, not sure why she would care.

"Yes," Gil replied having a hard time to control his urge to laugh.

Sara gave him a funny look, "OK I guess I am supposed to ask who?"

"Professor Roger Jones and his wife," Gil answered smiling.

"Arlene?" Sara said, "I haven't seen her since we moved here."

Gil smiled, "I asked Roger and Arlene to join us for dinner, shall we go?"

Chapter 6

As they were being seated Gil told the hostess that they were expecting Dr. and Mrs. Jones to join them. A short time later she returned again escorting their guests.

"Arlene," Sara said, hugging her, "OH my I didn't know."

Sara took a step back and Gil could see what Sara was talking about. Arlene must have been at least six or seven months along.

Roger took Gil's hand, "It came as a surprise to us too."

Over dinner the two couples caught up on all that had been happening since they last seen each other. Later that evening they were getting ready for bed.

"I love my present, Puck is so beautiful," Sara called from the bathroom, "Now I have one for you."

Sara came from the bathroom wearing a silk lavender colored negligee. Gil smiled as he pulled her into his arms and easing her to the bed.

"Love it," he whispered, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."  
He lowered his head to hers and kissed her deeply again. His hands roamed her body. He ran his hands over her nipples, Sara moaned into his mouth. She gasped as his mouth surrounded one of her nipples, she felt she could explode from just that contact.  
Gil slowly ran his fingers down her stomach, taking his time to reach Sara's womanhood. She let out a soft moan when she felt one of Gil's fingers enter her depths, pumping ever so slowly. She moaned, beginning to writhe under his touch her release was immediate, her muscles squeezing his fingers tightly. He held her as she calmed down.  
Easing above her and kissing her softly he slid himself into her. He moved slowly and deep within her, each movement massaging her g spot.  
She moaned from the pleasure until she felt her body explode. She came, her release acted as a trigger for his release. When he could no longer support his weight he collapsed on top of her. They stayed that way breathing heavy.

She looked up to him and smiled brightly. "Gil I love you so much and I can't imagined my life without you."

Gil rolled from atop her, Sara nestled close to him.

"Thank you," he said.

"For?" she questioned.

"For loving me. For being my wife," he said.

Sara just smiled.

THE END


End file.
